Immortal
by elli-jollywogs
Summary: Bella's mind races in her final moments as a human... One Shot. R&R!


A/N: Alright, this is a one shot. It's basically about Bella's transformation, and all that's running through her mind as she changes. Nothing before, nothing after. I just thought this would be fun to describe in detail, and everything. So, I hope you like it(: And I'm sorry I won't be writing more to it- I'm just way to busy with my other fic. It's consuming my life. Lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyers, (that lucky, lucky woman) does. Totally sucks, I know.

I could hear it, quietly in the background. That's how I knew it was coming. My lullaby was echoing softly in my ear, his velvet voice seeping through my skin.

It was coming. The fire. I knew it was on its way. It would course through my veins, this venom, and it would make me immortal. Beautiful. Graceful. Everything I am not. Edward's teeth would sink into my skin, and I would finally have an eternity with my angel.

I avoided thinking about the pain, because that would only make me worry more, and even thought I had Jasper there to calm me down beforehand, I still refused to be anything short of serene.

I didn't want to worry Edward any more than he already had been. Plus, I was relieved. This was everything I had ever wanted. Edward, to be a part of this family, and a lifetime with them. I couldn't be any more happier. This mix of emotions was going to be the death of me.

I laughed out loud, at my own stupid joke. This moment would be the death of me. Literally.

I laid across Edwards golden bedspread, listening to him intently, humming my lullaby. His marble arms tucked around me as he ran his stone cold fingers through my hair. I couldn't shake this feeling that he was worried. Even more so than I could imagine. He was being even more gentle with me, if that were possible. Then it hit me, like an electric current. This bout of Calm draped over me. Jasper looked down and winked. He could remember the pain, and he could probably feel all pf my emotions, and it more than likely was driving him insane.

Carlisle shot the syringe straight through my ocean blue veins, as the warm liquid pulsed throughout my entire body. Edward looked down at me, still unsure.

"Are you ready, love?" I shook my head.

"Would you just bite me already?" Edward muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but everyone else boomed with laughter. It never ceased to amaze me, this family. How their laugh could be more spectacular with each passing moment. Their beauty increasing ever day. I would be like that soon. Just like them.

This was hard for Edward, I knew that, but I wanted this more than anything. Carlisle looked down at Edward, and gave him the go ahead. He leaned over me, apprehension still etched across his face. My limbs tingled involuntarily, and I couldn't move.

"Are you sure you want to-" I growled at Edward. The most obnoxiously angry expression I could manage tainted my face. He tried with everything in him to convince me to stay mortal. I couldn't do it. I couldn't grow old, and stay in love with him. I'd be ugly, and clumsy, and a walking deathtrap. I had to do this. I wanted to do this.

Everyone was looking at me, with a mix of emotions. Emmet and Alice couldn't have been more thrilled. Their eyes brimmed over with happiness, that made me even more at ease, if it were possible. Rosalie was distraught. She didn't want me to change. Jasper looked calm as ever. No surprise there. He really had been a big help so far. These rushes of calm were an extreme relief. Carlisle and Esme were both cautious. Everyone was in their right emotional swing. Except Edward. His usual cool, calm, and collected self, was drown out, and replaced with a much more stressed, and pained Edward.

I didn't think it would matter this much to him.

Carlisle looked down at me, and then up at Edward once more, urging him silently, to continue. Edwards eyes shot down to me. Surveying my body up and down. His eyes stretching across the length of my body, as my cheeks reddened involuntarily.

Then he kissed me.

It was unlike anything I had ever felt, and even though we had kissed before, it still felt more amazing than the last. This was my last human kiss. He wouldn't feel cold to me anymore, he wouldn't feel so strong. I would be just as beautiful, and graceful, and strong, and fast, and cold.

I wanted to feel him one more time. If only for a moment. My breath caught in my throat. All the air escaped my lungs, and as quickly as it had begun, the kiss had ended leaving me hungry for breath.

Edward leaned in again and planted sultry kisses along my jaw line. My heart rate quickened, and Edward placed his cold, marble hand against my chest. The beating increased, as he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to miss that sound."

I smiled and put my hand over his, squeezing his fingers beneath mine. Edward kissed my neck, and my throat. It was coming.

I felt no anxiety, no worry, or stress. Probably thanks to Jasper and the morphine that was still coasting through my veins. Edward dragged his teeth over my skin, resting his jaw, above my collar. My blood pulsing through my paper-thin skin…

Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks. The fire pleated over my flesh, and I screamed loudly. Alice winced, as did Rosalie. Emmet looked at me hopelessly, and Jasper tried as hard as he could to send another bout of calm over me.

No, it wouldn't work. The pain was overwhelming. But I convinced myself that it was all worth it, and it was. I would be beautiful, just like them. I wouldn't be clumsy Bella anymore. I knew that, and I also knew that I wouldn't loose sight of who I was. I would remain a complete and total bashful mess of a girl, on the inside. I would get to be with my Edward for an eternity. I have sister's and brother's, and I have Carlisle and Esme to be with. This was the life I had always wanted. Nothing would stand in my way.

It would be three days. Three long, painful, and gruesome days. But only three shorts days nonetheless. Compared to the lifetime I would spend as an immortal… These three days were nothing I couldn't endure.

I was Isabella Marie Cullen, and I could do anything.


End file.
